Segunda oportunidad
by Vampirux
Summary: —Esta muerta, Naruto—murmuró el morocho. —No digas idioteces, Sasuke…Sakura-chan despierta—balbució el rubio, lagrimas empaparon sus ojos azules. Despertó estaba en una habitación blanca, ¿el hospital? —No, el limbo—musitó una voz.
1. Prologo : Morte

**Prologo: ****Morte**

Caminó, guiado por una fuerza invisible, casi inconsciente.

Un frio le recorría la columna vertebral, le temblaban las piernas, se sentía débil.

Cada paso que daba lo acercaba mas a una realidad que no quería creer, que se negaba a aceptar, pero lo abofeteando en el rostro.

Miró el cuerpo inerte, el rostro de la chica estaba inexpresivo, su cabellera rosada tenía un tinte rojizo, y sus hermosos ojos jade se mantenían cerrados.

Se agachó, quedando de rodillas en el suelo, dudó con las manos en el aire, el miedo lo tenía paralizado.

Tocó el blanquecino rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios sin color, deslizando su mano por el rostro manchado, en una sueva caricia.

Llegó a su destino final, el cuello, frio y carente de pulso.

La lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, disimulando las lágrimas que salían de las orbes negras y empapaban el siempre impasible rostro del moreno, el cielo parecía compartir su…_dolor._

_X-x-X_

Se sintió tiritar, estaba totalmente empapado.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza, todo por culpa de ese baka de Sasuke, estaban peleando enserio, como aquella vez en la azotea, terminaron usando sus técnicas heredadas por sus maestros y luego….

Abrió abruptamente los ojos, como lo suponía llovía a cantaros, la incertidumbre lo consumía, le pareció recordar una mata de pelo rosado interponerse entre su rasengan y el chidori de su amigo.

Echó una ojeada rápida al lugar, el bosque lucía destrozado, con el aspecto del escenario de una reciente batalla, de la pelea entre dos grandes amigos y a la vez terribles rivales.

Fijó su vista en el morocho que estaba arrodillado en el lodoso suelo, parecía llorar en silencio ¿el gran Sasuke Uchiha llorando? Eso era inimaginable, y ahora lo estaba viendo.

Miró mas allá de su mejor amigo, enfocando a la pelirrosa que yacía en un charco de color rojo vino.

Se acercó lentamente, sintiendo las frías gotas chocar en su nuca, una extraña sensación le revolvió el estomago.

Su amigo-rival le dedicó una mirada indescriptible, parecía desecho, ya no salían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero sus facciones estaban deformadas en una mueca de dolor.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —gritó el rubio colocándose al nivel de la pelirrosa— Baka no te quedes ahí ayúdame a llevar a Sakura-chan a un lugar seco, luego continuaremos la pelea…

—Naruto…—le llamó el morocho en un susurro, el rubio pasó totalmente de él, trataba de levantar a la kunoichi del lodoso suelo—Esta muerta, Naruto—las palabras salieron ahogadas de la garganta del shinobi.

— No digas idioteces, Sasuke…— le contestó un enfadado rubio, como se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que Sakura estaba…—Sakura-chan despierta—musitó en un grito desesperado, las lágrimas empaparon sus orbes azules y una terrible rabia inundó su cuerpo.

X-x-X

Veía como su amigo lloraba sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, como gritaba desesperado y le decía al cielo lo injusto que era todo eso, como maldecía, como _sufría._

Y él no podía hacer mas que quedarse parado, mirando todo como si fuese ajeno al dolor, con su mascara de inexpresividad, porque el era Sasuke Uchiha, el gran shinobi que había renunciado a sentir cualquier cosa que no fuera odio.

Odio.

El sentimiento que lo había motivado toda su vida. La fuerza que lo movió a dejar la villa, a abandonar la posibilidad de una vida normal, a irse con Orochimaru, a matar a su hermano…la maldita fuerza que lo había llevado a regresar a Konoha para cumplir una venganza mas, acabar con todos los culpables de la masacre de su clan.

Todo el odio y la rabia que lo había invadido en cada ocasión, fue disminuyendo con cada paso que daba para cumplir con su dichosa venganza.

Podía sentirse bien al acabar con el odio que lo embargaba en cada ocasión, al terminar su nueva venganza, al aniquilar el causante del odio que surgía en sus entrañas esta vez.

Al estrangularse con sus propias manos.

x-X-x

Cinco hombres con mascaras aparecieron entre los arboles, miraron asombrados al Uchiha y después con pena al rubio que acariciaba los cabellos de la pelirrosa.

—Uzumaki-san—murmuró el líder del escuadrón, el rubio le dedicó una miraba ausente—Debemos proceder—ahora miraba al morocho.

—Háganlo…Sasuke-kun no se resistirá ¿verdad Sasuke? —musitó el rubio mirando con rabia al moreno, con una rabia que también sentía por si mismo. Sasuke sacó su katana y ante la vista asombrada de los shinobis la tiró al suelo, inmediatamente lo inmovilizaron.

—Sasuke Uchiha esta bajo arresto—murmuró uno de los ANBU, el moreno permaneció inmutable.

Cuando lo esposaron.

Cuando lo llevaron de regreso a la villa

Cuando lo encarcelaron

Y cuando le dieron sentencia de muerte…


	2. Capitulo I Despertar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si asi fuera Sasuke-kun viviria conmigo, pa quitarle lo amargado xD). Pero el drama y trama de esta historia si, le pertenece a mi loca imaginación.

¡Hola! Aquí estoy subiendo el primer capitulo de esta historia, que en un principio no sabia si subir o no, ya que tengo varias historias comenzadas y la musa inspiradora me castiga, llega me saluda y tan rápido como aparece se va, así sin gracia. Por eso les pido paciencia y motivación, si ven que me tardo un buen en subir el siguiente capitulo, díganmelo, motivenme con su opinión y apoyo, que es la mayor gratificación para un escritor, no importa que no todos los rewies sean para alagar la historia, claro que se aceptan las criticas constructivas, esas que te hacen saber lo que te esta fallado, como puedes mejorar y porque no, si debes dejarla ahi porque ya no tiene arreglo (espero no llegar a eso). A cambio tratare de responder cada uno de sus comentarios.

Comenzando con los primeros de:

gaaabi

laurita261

Karina Natsumi

setsuna17

.Hyuga

A quienes agradezco su apoyo y espero les agrade la historia. Nos estamos leyendo.

Bloody Kisses...Vampirux

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo I Despertar**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, una cegadora luz la lastimó, tras frotarse los parpados para acostumbrarlos, se fijó en el sitio donde estaba. Las paredes eran blancas, la luz inundaba la estancia, pero no lograba ver la puerta o alguna ventana.

Si que era raro ese ¿hospital?

—No está en el hospital_—_dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se volteó para hacerle cara a quien quiera que fuera, la sorpresa inundó sus ojos al ver frente a ella a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros—Está en el limbo…

— ¿Disculpe dijo limbo?_ —_preguntó incrédula, se le hacía una broma de muy mal gusto. Si era una idea de su mentora para reprenderla la mataría. La mujer la miraba sonriente y serena, algo en ella le recordaba a alguien conocido, pero ¿a quien?_ —_Si estuviera en el limbo entonces tendría que estar muer…. _—_Se cayó en seco, recordando.

.

— _¡Tsunade-sama! —gritó la mujer irrumpiendo en el despacho de la Hokage._

— _¿Qué sucede Shizune? —preguntó la Godaime, la pelinegra le tendió un pergamino._

—_Es un mensaje del guardián del lado este del bosque, dice que un grupo de ninjas los atacaron y se dirigen a la villa—exclamó conmocionada, la Hokage leía los detalles del pergamino._

— _¡Sakura!—llamó a la pelirrosa que se mantenía callada en un rincón de la estancia—Ve por Naruto y hazlo venir inmediatamente_—_la chica asintió y se dirigió a la puerta—Shizune manda llamar a todos los jounis disponibles, hay que estar preparados, nos enfrentaremos al Uchiha—la pelirrosa se paralizó en su sitio al escuchar el apellido del poderoso clan casi extinto._

—_Enseguida Tsunade-sama—murmuró Shizune, pasando por un lado de Sakura, la pelirrosa vaciló un segundo._

— _¡Sakura…!—le gritó la Hokage pero la kunoichi ya había desaparecido tras la puerta._

_Brincaba de techo en techo, para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino, se detuvo en la entrada del hospital. Pasó veloz por recepción ante las miradas asombradas de los empleados. Entró en la habitación de su compañero de equipo. _

_Naruto estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, las heridas de su rostro parecían totalmente curadas, y los vendajes que había tenido toda la semana habían desaparecido, parecía soñar algo muy agradable._

—_Sakura-chan—murmuró el rubio entre sueños—No más Sakura-chan—agregó con expresión pervertida._

— _¡NARUTO! —gritó la ojijade haciéndolo pegar un brinco y aterrizar en el suelo—Si serás._

—_Sakura-chan ¿que haces aquí? —comentó el rubio con expresión inocente, la ojijade lo miraba enfadada, ese Naruto ni porque estaba en el hospital después de haber recibido tremenda paliza de parte de Akatsuki se comportaba._

—_Vine a verte ¿Qué no puedo? —musitó algo nerviosa, ahora estaba indecisa, su primera intención fue decirle a su amigo que Sasuke venía a la villa, pero conociendo al baka de Naruto, seguro querría salir el mismo a recibirlo y todo terminara peor de lo que podría estar._

_El rubio la miraba sonriente, ese Naruto jamás se enteraba de nada._

_Un fuerte ruido los hizo voltear a la ventana, había humo por el bosque, y parecía que avanzaba hacia la villa._

—_Sakura-san—murmuró una joven de cabello castaño irrumpiendo en la habitación—Están evacuando el hospital, parece que han invadido la villa…_

_Naruto miró a la pelirrosa, luego sin dudarlo se dirigió a la ventana._

— _¿A dónde crees que vas Uzumaki? —inquirió Sakura frunciendo el ceño y con un tono profesional._

—_A defender la villa—contestó un decidido rubio._

— _¡No iras a ningún lado todavía están convaleciente! —le gritó la pelirrosa, pero el rubio ya había cruzado la ventana._

.

Sakura se tocó las sienes ante el recuerdo, si así había empezado todo, después de que Naruto salió por la ventana, ella había decidido ser útil ayudando a evacuar el hospital, y mientras llevaban a la gente al refugio escuchó a unos ninjas mencionar el enfrenamiento que estaba teniendo lugar en la parte sur del bosque, entre el Jinchiruki y el renegado Uchiha.

_.  
Su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado tras enterarse y decidió ir hacia el bosque, ¿y si llegaba demasiado tarde?_

_El cielo estaba encapotado, parecía que de un momento a otro caería un diluvio._

_Iba lo más rápido que podía, pero sentía que sus pies no le respondían bien. Pasó entre las batallas que tenían lugar en el bosque, apreciando a los valientes ninjas de la hoja que luchaban por defender su villa._

_Llegó a una parte del bosque donde la vegetación había desaparecido casi por completo, y ahí en la mitad del claro los vio. Mantenían una incasable lucha. _

_El pelinegro estaba tranquilo, inmutable, era tal y como Sakura lo recordaba de aquella vez que se toparon en la guarida de Orochimaru, tan dolorosamente guapo como siempre._

_El rubio lucia mas exaltado, su expresión era de furia, respondía con coraje a las provocaciones de su amigo y parecía dispuesto a acabar con el que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo, mientras el moreno manejaba las cosas con calma, con su acostumbrado aplomo, pero no por eso luchaba menos en serio. _

_Sakura observaba la lucha, con una mano en el corazón. Un Deja-vu la inundó estremeciéndola por completo, cuando sus ex - compañeros crearon técnicas en sus manos. El poderoso rasengan apareció en la mano del rubio mientras el moreno creaba el mortal chidori._

_Sasuke y Naruto se miraron fijamente, el zorro luchaba por salir de su Jinchiruki, aumentando el chakra naranja alrededor del rubio, y el sello maldito comenzaba a formarse alrededor del cuello del Uchiha._

—_Esto tendrá fin hoy, Naruto—murmuró Sasuke con superioridad._

—_Claro, ¡el fin de un Teme!—gritó Naruto a todo pulmón._

_La Kunoichi sintió la necesidad de gritar, de pedirles que se detuvieran, pero por experiencia sabía que eso no pararía a los Shinobis, tal vez el rubio le prestaría atención, distracción que el moreno aprovecharía, cerró los ojos frustrada, era una inútil, vería a su mejor amigo o al que fue el amor de su vida morir frente a sus ojos._

_Abrió los ojos decidida, los ninjas avanzaban a toda velocidad con las técnicas en alto, la seguridad se reflejaba en sus miradas._

_Corrió como jamás lo había hecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, sin siquiera mirar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se plantó en medio de las técnicas mortales…_

.

— ¿Yo morí…?—murmuró la Kunoichi asombrada, la pelinegra asintió con pena en la mirada—Pero, pero…

—No se precipite, Haruno-chan—musitó la mujer—Todas sus dudas serán saciadas.

La mujer avanzó hacia ella, y en un extraño acto beso su frente con cariño, luego se apartó para mirarla con ternura.

—Como le dije estamos en una especie de limbo, aunque eso carece de importancia—la mujer avanzó por la estancia—lo realmente importante es mostrarle lo que perdió o ganó, ante su sacrificio.

— ¿Sacrifico?—preguntó extrañada la pelirrosa.

—El salvar a sus compañeros de ellos mismos—la Kunoichi levanto una ceja—Si, mas que salvar sus vidas, salvo…de alguna manera sus almas.

Sakura se levantó de un brinco, mirando intrigada a la pelinegra.

—Venga Sakura, le mostrare.

La pelirrosa aceptó la mano que le ofrecía la mujer, luego caminaron hacia una puerta café, que ella no había visto anteriormente, y antes de abrirla la pelinegra se volteó para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Cielo—comenzó en tono dulce y maternal—lo que vera no será agradable, por favor mantenga la calma.

La ojijade asintió desconcertada mientras cruzaban la puerta café.

.

x-x-x-

.

Estaban en el despacho de la Hokage, o lo que quedaba de él, había papeles regados por todos lados y botellas de sake vacías sobre el suelo.

Sakura miró con ternura a su maestra, recostada sobre la silla con los ojos cerrados y el cabello rubio despeinado cayéndole desordenadamente sobre el rostro, por primera vez, desde que la conocía, le pareció una anciana.

—Tsunade-sama—irrumpió alguien en la sala, la Hokage se tambaleó en su asiento y miró con desdén a su asistente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shizune?—preguntó.

—Llegó una respuesta de la Arena—murmuró la morena, su maestra le arrebató el pergamino y comenzó a leer con desgana, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Estas son las mejores noticias que tenemos en días—comentó sarcástica—Parece que la villa de la Arena también fue atacada, no podrán ayudarnos…

La asistente soltó un gritito de horror, mientras la rubia bebía de una botella que sacó de un cajón de su escritorio.

— ¿Ya está la ceremonia?—inquirió la Hokage mirando por la ventana. Al seguir la dirección de los ojos de su maestra, y ver el horizonte de una Konoha en ruinas, Sakura se horrorizó.

—Si, será algo sencillo, ¿va a asistir Tsunade-sama?—Shizune terminó la oración en un volumen bajo de voz, casi inaudible, pero suficiente para que su Hokage la oyera.

—No, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por mis Shinobis—contestó la rubia sentándose en su silla—Para que…—apretó la botella de vidrio tan fuerte que la rompió en mil pedazos, de sus ojos miel comenzaron a salir lágrimas traicioneras, y ordenó a su alumna que se marchara.

Sakura miró a Shizune dudar en el marco de la puerta, luego desaparecer tras un portazo. Dirigió su vista a su maestra, y el corazón se le encogió al verla tan…desvalida.

—Tsunade-sensei…—murmuró tenuemente la pelirrosa acercándose a la Hokage, quería abrazarla, consolarla, pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero vio que la mujer ni se inmutaba de su tacto.

—Sakura—la llamó alguien desde la puerta—Debemos seguir.

La chica miró a la pelinegra, luego soltó a su maestra, que bebía otra botella de sake.

—Soy la peor de las Hokages…—escuchó gritar a su maestra, cuando salió por la puerta blanca de la mano de la pelinegra.

.

x-X-x

.

Llegaron a un lugar donde había mucha gente congregada, todos vestidos de negro y con flores blancas en las manos. Sakura reconoció el sitio como el cementerio de Konoha.

La lluvia caía a cantaros, pero la pelirrosa no sentía el helado tacto de las gotas.

— ¡Sakura-chan!—gritó una conocida voz desde lejos con tono desesperado, la pelirrosa caminó apurada entre las personas de negro, era Naruto quien la llamaba y se oía desesperado— ¡Sakura-chan!—volvió a chillar el rubio.

Sakura pudo verlo al fin, ahí en medio de todo, tirado sobre una lapida gris.

—Naruto—murmuró agachándose a su lado.

El rubio golpeaba con los puños la superficie de cemento, los presentes lo miraban tristes, abrumados ante los gritos desconsolados del shinobi.

—Naruto, ya—musitó un pelinegro acercándose al ojiazul—Déjala ir…

El Uzumaki, no se movió, solo dejó de gritar, mientras gruesas gotas saladas se escapaban de sus orbes azules.

—Ella era una gran ninja, de las mejores, no le gustaría verte así—comentó con desgana un hombre con traje verde y cabello negro despeinado.

—Gai-sensei tie-ene razón, Na-aruto—una vocecita aguda se colocó al nivel del rubio—Sakura-chan está en un lugar mejor.

El Shinobi levantó la vista para encontrarse con unas orbes perladas.

—Hinata-chan—musitó echándose en los brazos de la peliazul, la Hyuga lo abrazó con fuerza y acarició su rubio cabello.

Sakura se levantó desorientada del suelo, su amigo lloraba en los brazos de Hinata con desesperación, y ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, llena de impotencia le dio la espalda, no podía consolarlo de su propia muerte.

Caminó hacia las tumbas cercanas, pasando aun lado de Sai, el cual parecía absortó mirando a Naruto, la Kunoichi pudo distinguir una lágrima en el inexpresivo rostro de su compañero de equipo, _el chico sin sentimientos lloraba_.

— ¡Shikamaru!—gritó alguien desde la multitud, Sakura pudo ver a la rubia Sabaku no Temari correr hacia su dirección, por inercia volteó el rostro para poder apreciar al taciturno Naara, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, solo se topó con otra lapida gris que rezaba, Shikamaru Naara.

—Es una pena—murmuró alguien entre los congregados—Todos eran jóvenes y valientes Shinobis.

Sakura observó las demás lapidas, temiendo lo peor. A lado de la de Shikamaru, se encontró con la de Chouji Akimichi y del otro lado con…Ino Yamanaka, el equipo 10 había perecido.

Siguió su recorrido, entre las sencillas sepulturas, encontrándose con la tumba de Kakashi- sensei, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka… ya no podía continuar, era demasiado doloroso, su corazón no soportaría más.

—Sakura—le llamó una tranquila y dulce voz desde el otro extremo del cementerio—debemos ir a un ultimo lugar…

—Yo…—la pelirrosa intentaba negarse, no se sentía capaz de enfrentar otro golpe emocional como ese, pero algo le decía que debía ser fuerte, ¿A que peor situación podía enfrentarse?

Echó una última ojeada a la desolada escena y siguió a la pelinegra adentrándose en el bosque.

.

x-X-x

.

El edificio gris, se alzaba majestuosamente entre la espesura del bosque. Sakura sabia que era, había tenido que ir un par de veces ahí, y aunque lo odiara no podía evitarlo al ser la aprendiz de la quinta Hokage, debía intervenir en los interrogatorios y revisar a los presos. Estaban frente la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Konoha. El sitio donde se encontraba toda la escoria que caía en manos de los ninjas de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

—Sakura-san…—la kunoichi miró a la pelinegra y su mano extendida, sin saber muy bien porque, se aferró a ella antes de cruzar la puerta de metal.

En el salón marcado con el numero 3, estaba llevándose a acabo un interrogatorio, Sakura lo pudo deducir por los gritos que salían de dicho lugar, pero el sitio al que se dirigieron fue el marcado con el numero 4, el conocido entre los ninjas como salón "Saigo". No había individuo que sobreviviera a la condena máxima de Konoha, la muerte…

Sakura jamás tuvo la necesidad de presenciar tal acto, por eso no pudo evitar sentir el estomago revuelto cuando cruzaron la puerta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cayendo en cuenta que no tenía idea de quien estaba ahí esperando respirar su último aliento, y prefería no averiguarlo, porque sus sospechas eran devastadoras.

—Uchiha Sasuke, se le acusa de alta traición, intento de destrucción hacia la aldea de la hoja y asesinar a cientos de ninjas de Konoha…Su condena será morir a manos del keiri, que cortará cada uno de sus puntos vitales con delgados bisturí de chakra.

Sakura abrió los ojos para toparse con la figura del moreno, sentado en una silla de metal, con las manos encadenadas y el cabello azabache despeinado. Su vista estaba clavada en la nada, y parecía ausente. El hombre que había dictado la sentencia se dispuso a guiar al preso a una camilla de metal, donde lo hizo recostarse, Sakura no pudo evitar llorar y soltarse de la mano de la pelinegra para correr hacia Sasuke, se colocó a su nivel y puso su mano en la frente del moreno.

—Sasu-ke-kun—murmuró entre hipidos, el Uchiha cerró los ojos.

—Mi pobre niño—susurró la pelinegra acercándose a la camilla—Lo que no saben es que murió en el momento que lo perdió todo…—Sakura observó a la serena mujer, ¿entonces ella era...?—Hemos acabado pequeña, debemos regresar.

La pelirrosa miró de nuevo al Uchiha, beso su frente con cariño y tomó la mano que le ofrecía la pelinegra.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, lograron escuchar solo un breve grito ahogado.

—Que Kami-sama se apiade de ti Uchiha—musitó el verdugo.

.

x-X-x

.

Sakura se dejó caer en el blanco suelo de la habitación, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, y los hipidos no la dejaban respirar, había presenciado cosas que jamás deseo ver, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, se sentía devastada.

—Sakura…—le reprimió la morena—Mírame pequeña— la kunoichi clavo sus orbes jade en ella, la mujer le tendió la mano y tras dudar un par de segundos la joven terminó por aceptarla, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se parecían, y otro sollozo se escapó de su garganta.

—Él, Naruto, todos…_—_exclamó entre sollozos, la señora Uchiha la abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo se mi niña—susurró en tono maternal, calmando poco a poco a la pelirrosa—se que fue duro ver todo esto. Pero podemos evitarlo.

La kunoichi se separó bruscamente de la mujer al escuchar sus palabras.

—Pero ¿cómo…?—inquirió Sakura mas calmada, respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban rojos—Eso es imposible.

—No para ti Sakura—murmuró la mujer acercándose a la kunoichi, la chica quiso apartarse por instinto cuando la pelinegra tocó algo cerca de su cuello, pero al bajar la vista pudo apreciar que la pelinegra tocaba una especie de colgante con una flor de plata, una Sakura, que rodeaba el cuello de la kunoichi—Tu tienes la oportunidad en tus mano, eras la única con la facultad de cambiarlo todo, solo que el precio será muy alto.

—Estoy dispuesta a pagarlo—sentenció Sakura con determinación, la pelinegra se apartó de nuevo de ella y volteó hacia una puerta que había en el fondo de la habitación, diferente a la que las había guiado de regreso a la devastada Konoha, esta era de color bronce.

—Será difícil, Sakura—la mujer la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la puerta— Y no tendrás ayuda, porque prácticamente no existirás…—la kunoichi abrió los ojos alarmada—Serás solo una extraña sin vida y pasado, solo te queda crearte un futuro, mucha suerte mi niña.

Sakura abrió la puerta, al otro lado solo había oscuridad.

—Cuídate…y recuerda, nada de esto pasó a donde vas—sintió que la voz de la señora Uchiha se perdía entre la negrura del lugar mientras cruzaba la puerta.


	3. Capitulo II Regreso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (si asi fuera Sasuke-kun viviria conmigo, pa quitarle lo amargado xD). Pero el drama y trama de esta historia si, le pertenece a mi loca imaginación, y a su esposa la inspiración (que a decidido visitarme).

.

Primero que nada, gracias por su rewies, me hicieron en verdad muy feliz....

Hatake Nabiki: Si ella fue, la mami-suegra (Mikoto) que todos quisiéramos tener (por lo menos yo siii). Que bueno que te gusta la historia xD, espero disfrutes este capi.

Setsuna17: Yo también espero que le vaya bien, pero con lo sádica que es mi imaginación, ya veremos.

kotexan1011: Si nadie reconocerá a la pobresita de Sakura, pero no regresara precisamente al pasado, jojojo. Mejor lee el capi para que te enteres un poquito de que va la cosa.

Sakura´s Botton: Graxias!! T-Tienes razón sus compañeros son "tan inteligentes", pero bueno que hacerles asi son, esperemos el sacrificio de Sakura los cambie para bien-n.

Bloody rose: Jejeje, de cabeza pobre de ti , se lo que es eso, y por ello me apiado de ti (mi imaginación lo hace). Respecto a tus preguntas, creo que todas se responden en este capi, pero como te entiendo te adelanto un poco, Sakura sacrifico su existir, ella ya no es una ninja de Konoha, no tiene familia, ni siquiera conocidos, es una extraña.

Yuki_star: Gracias... a mi también me gusta la idea de una nueva identidad, y mas allá de eso es una nueva oportunidad. Ya no digo mas porque arruino el misterio (si es que lo hay).

Karina Natsumi: Grax...xD.

-.-ZhiiVa-.-: Que bueno que te guste. Pero dime ¿a que tipo de fic te refieres? Es que la verdad yo no se clasificarlo. Graxias por tu animo.

Otra vez gracias, sin mas los dejo con el fic.

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo II Regreso**

******.**

**. **

**.**

Cayó en la húmeda hierba de lo que parecía ser un bosque, sintió sus piernas flaquear cuando intento levantarse del suelo y un dolor agudo la estremeció, se dejó caer de nuevo en la hierba, no tenía sentido moverse mas de lo debido, sus niveles de chakra estaban al limite, y el cansancio la invadía. Dejándose llevar por todo se quedó profundamente dormida.

Un olor indescriptible invadió sus fosas nasales, una deliciosa mezcla de especias y sazón, su estomago rugió con fuerza y una rasposa risa resonó a lo lejos, Sakura se sentó y escaneó el lugar, parecía estar en una cabaña pequeña.

— ¿Ya haz despertado pequeña?—inquirió alguien desde el otro lado de la habitación, la kunoichi volteó para toparse con una anciana de expresión amable y ojos grisáceos— Y veo que tu estomago también…—comentó la mujer tras el segundo gruñido del estomago de la pelirrosa, que la apenó de sobremanera.

Sakura comió con la agradable anciana, y después de agradecerle su hospitalidad se despidió de ella, sentía que no podía perder mas tiempo para regresar a Konoha, se iría a rastras si tuviera que hacerlo a tener que esperar más. La anciana le dio un par de recomendaciones y le señaló el camino hacia la aldea de la hoja, que estaba mas cerca de lo que ella esperaba.

El caminó le parecía extraño, sabía que era el mismo que tanta veces había recorrido en sus misiones, pero había algo diferente.

.

X-x-X

.

Sentía un punzante dolor en la cabeza, traía el estomago revuelto y las pronunciadas ojeras enmarcaban su espantoso aspecto, abrió el grifo dejando que el agua caliente saliera a borbotones, mientras se despojaba de su haori.

—Naruto, baka—murmuró entre dientes al colocarse bajo el agua tibia. Todo era culpa del atolondrado rubio, si no lo hubiese arrastrado a ese bar, no estaría así, con resaca, medio muerto y con ese estúpido olor a cigarrillo. _De seguro el vago del Naara se fumó hasta la cajetilla_, pensó Sasuke al enjabonarse.

Todo había sido una maldita y tonta idea desde un principio. Desde que el rubio había sugerido pasar al Ichiraku "por un poco de ramen". Desde que él había aceptado acompañarlo. Porque siempre que seguía a Naruto todo salía mal, ahora ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado después de su concurso de tragos…pensándolo bien, ¿Cómo había llegado a casa? Porque… ¿estaba en su casa?

Cerró el grifo con un ágil movimiento mientras se colocaba una toalla azul con el símbolo Uchiha, lo que lo tranquilizó, alrededor de la cintura, caminó hacia la habitación y se encontró con un lugar ordenado, sencillo y agradable, su cuarto.

Él, había logrado llegar a su casa en una pieza, esperaba que sus amigos también, o por lo menos que no terminaran perdidos por el bosque, porque el partido era al día siguiente y necesitaba a su equipo completo. Claro que si por él fuera que Naruto se perdiera un rato, no importaría tanto.

Se terminó de vestir, con su camisa negra de cuello ancho y pantalones negros, peinó su cabello azabache en un estilo despreocupado y se colocó la bandana de la hoja, todo parecía normal en él, quitándole las ojeras que lo hacían parecerse aun más a su "adorado" hermano mayor.

.

X-x-X

.

Caminó insegura hacia la entrada de Konoha, las enormes puertas jamás se le habían hecho tan imponentes, pero no podía echarse para tras, había pasado todo el camino planeando como buena ninja una estrategia, no por nada era de las kunoichis mas inteligentes de la aldea de la hoja, tenía un plan preparado, pero éste dependía mucho de los cambios que hubiera en esa Konoha así que solo le quedaba actuar sobre la marcha, avanzó con paso decidido y desenfadado por la entrada principal.

—Alto ahí—la detuvo uno de los ninjas que vigilaban las puertas de la aldea— ¿Quién eres tu?

El rostro del Shinobi escaneó a la pelirrosa, fijándose en el gran influjo de chakra que destilaba, esa muchachita era una Kunoichi no tenía duda.

—Soy una simple campesina, vengo a entrevistarme con… —Sakura calló al ver el alboroto que traían unos shinobis que brincaban de tejado en tejado, eran como 20 y parecían traer prisa. De repente un ninja ANBU se materializó frente a ella y el Shinobi de la entrada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el Shinobi.

—Es el joven otra vez—respondió el ANBU con voz seca—Se te requiere para su búsqueda, Rioko.

El Shinobi asintió con enfado, a Sakura le pareció escuchar de sus labios algo como estúpidos niños mimados, pero no apostaría por ello.

—Quédate acá, Ryu llegará en un momento—ordenó el Shinobi al ANBU, el enmascarado asintió conforme, y el tal Rioko se fue por el mismo lugar por donde habían ido los demás ninjas.

Sakura observó al hombre enmascarado, sabía que sus posibilidades de escapar eran mínimas, más si quería mantener un perfil bajo, de una campesina, pero intentarlo no le iba a costar nada. Escaneó los alrededores, la aldea parecía la misma, quizá si corría lo suficiente podría perderlo entre los angostos callejones del centro. Miró de reojo al ANBU, su mascara era de gato ¿Sería alguien que ella conocía? Aunque eso debería darle igual, de todas formas para ellos ella no era mas que una desconocida forastera. El hombre era alto, y parecía distraído, mirando una parvada de pájaros que sobrevolaba las puertas de la aldea, pero Sakura sabía que no debía fiarse de eso, los ANBU eran ninjas especiales y no había que subestimarlos.

— ¡Hai!—alguien apareció de pronto en una nube de humo, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se acelerarla al recordar a cierto peli-gris, pero frente a ellos no estaba Kakashi-sensei, no al menos que en esa dimensión Kakashi usara el cabello rojo brillante y trajes ajustados con escotes poco discretos.

—Ya era hora Ryu—el ANBU parecía fastidiado, mientras la tal Ryu se disculpaba de su tardanza con una historia realmente inverosímil, tal vez Kakashi-sensei si se viste de chica, pensó Sakura divertida—Como sea…

El ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo que nubló la vista de las chicas, dándole a Sakura la oportunidad que esperaba, así que sin vacilar corrió hacia su amada Aldea.

.

X-x-X

.

Al parecer no había nadie en su casa, su padre debía estar en la estación, su madre en el mercado y su odioso hermano mayor en alguna misión, así que no le quedaba otra que él mismo preparase su desayuno antes de ir al entrenamiento, con lo que odiaba comer solo.

Se sentó en el comedor, con un plato de ramen instantáneo, si que estaba cayendo bajo, ahora comía lo mismo que el baka de Naruto para el desayuno. Trató de no pensar en el rubio, ya que al hacerlo le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, o quizá solo era la resaca. Respiró profundo mientras se sobaba las sienes.

— ¿Resaca, hermanito?—le susurró una irritante voz a su espalda, ¿Cómo diablos lo hacia? Ni siquiera lo había sentido entrar a la habitación— ¿Estuvo buena la noche?

—Hmp—fue la única respuesta de Sasuke, y pareció satisfacer a Itachi porque no insistió con el tema mejor se tomó un refresco del refrigerador— ¿No tienes misión?

El Uchiha mayor negó con la cabeza mientras tiraba la lata vacía al basurero, luego se acercó a la mesa arrugando la nariz ante el ramen con latente asco.

—La mayor misión de hoy es encontrar al señorito…deberías colaborar. Al fin de cuentas, tú lo viste por última vez—murmuró Itachi de camino a la puerta. Sasuke pegó la frente a la mesa. Ese baka se había perdido, seguro estaba por ahí durmiendo a pierna suelta, mientras todos en la aldea lo buscaban, otra vez.

.

X-x-X

.

Pensó que había sido buena idea el escaparse de la tal Ryu en medio de la distracción provocada por el shinobi, pero para su mala suerte la mujer que no era mucho más mayor que ella resultó ser mejor ninja de lo que ella había juzgado. Después de una breve persecución por los tejados de la aldea, la pelirroja le cerró el paso con un arma sobre el cuello.

— ¿Ha donde pelirrosa? —la kunoichi parecía mas satisfecha de lo que debería. _Es muy confiada un solo movimiento de mi mano a sus puntos vitales y estaría paralizada_, pensó Sakura, una lastima que eso arruinaría sus planes, que si no—Rioko dijo que debía vigilarte, así que…

—Ryu—frente a ellas había aparecido el mismo enmascarado que había dado el mensaje al cuidador de la puerta—Eres el relevo de Rioko, tu deber es estar en las puertas.

—Si, pero…—la voz de Ryu vaciló.

—Me encargaré yo mismo de la muchacha, regresa a tu puesto—la pelirroja le lanzó una fría mirada al hombre-gato al quitar el arma del cuello de Sakura, luego desapareció entre una nube de humo, la pelirrosa sonrió mientras daba media vuelta, en un segundo tuvo el ANBU frente a ella.

—Debo ver a su Hokage—no sabia si su shisu era la Hokage, ni siquiera si era ella o él, así que debía hablar con cuidado—Tengo un mensaje importante que darle.

A eso se le llamaba improvisar, con suerte y convencía al ninja de que la dejara deambular sola por la aldea, aunque lo más probable era que no, el hombre frente a ella era realmente desconfiado.

— ¡Lo encontraron en la cabeza de su padre! —un grupo de ninjas, al parecer Genins en su mayoría, pasaron velozmente aun lado de ellos, con dirección a la montaña de los Hokages, Sakura los siguió con la vista y aun a la distancia se sorprendió de lo que encontró, no había cinco cabezas, sino cuatro, eso quería decir que…

—Iremos a ver, esto será interesante—dijo el ANBU, luego la tomó entre sus brazos y la elevó en el aíre colocándola sobre sus hombros, Sakura no intentó resistirse, después de todo deseaba saber a quien se referían los ninjas.

.

X-x-X

.

Caminó por las calles desiertas. Su cabello negro le tapaba parcialmente el rostro esa mañana, no quería que nadie viera las sombras bajo sus ojos. Dobló la esquina de la torre del Hokage, y se detuvo de improvisto, había sentido una presencia tras él.

— Si quieres pasar desapercibido debes ser más cuidadoso—exclamó Sasuke con arrogancia, la figura de un hombre se materializó en su espalda.

—Tal vez el objetivo es medir sutilmente tu capacidad el día de hoy—murmuró el hombre con calma, luego en un ágil movimiento trepó hasta el techo de la casa mas cercana—Vas bien, Sasuke.

—O estas perdiendo facultades Kakashi-sensei—comentó el morocho, con una nota burlona en el prefijo, ya hacia tiempo que la relación de maestro-alumnos había cambiado a camarería entre los integrantes del equipo 7. El hombre le sonrió desde el techo y su ojo visible se entrecerró con diversión, mientras miraba hacia la montaña de los Hokages. Sasuke suspiró—Naruto-Baka.

—Mejor no nos acercamos por el momento, una mata de pelo rojo va hacia allá a toda velocidad y eso no será bueno— sugirió Kakashi con diversión, pero su alumno lo ignoró por completo mientras se dirigía hacia la montaña de los Hokages, resignado el peli plateado siguió a Sasuke por los tejados—Nunca escucha, espero y no se arrepienta después.

.

X-x-X

.

Un bulto, de cabello rubio y calzoncillos anaranjados, se acomodaba con tranquilidad en la superficie rocosa, y Sakura estuvo segura que, mejor dicho quien, era ese bulto. Con un suspiro, se enderezó en los brazos del ANBU, logrando enfocar mejor su objetivo.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki…Uzumaki!—los pájaros salieron despavoridos de la cabeza del tercer Hokage, cuando los gritos femeninos retumbaron en la montaña, y el bulto rubio se tambaleó con dificultan en la nariz del cuarto, murmuró cosas inteligibles y se resbaló lentamente por la roca, cayendo en picada hacia el suelo.

Sakura se debatió entre los brazos del ANBU, Naruto seguía su recorrido hacia un fuerte porrazo, y aunque estaba enfadada, la pelirrosa quería ayudarlo. Estaba apunto de soltarse de su opresor, cuando vio a una mujer atrapar a Naruto a medio metro del suelo y sostenerlo de un pie.

.

X-x-X

.

Sasuke resopló, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Naruto no se golpeó contra el suelo. Aun así no envidiaba su suerte, el porrazo no iba ser nada comparado con lo que se le venía. El moreno sonrió, por nada del mundo quisiera estar en sus zapatos, mejor dicho en sus calzoncillos, ya que en esos momentos era lo único que el rubio vestía.

— ¡NARUTO! —la mujer sacudió al rubio enérgicamente, este que hasta el momento seguía profundamente dormido se agitó desorientado.

—Ese baka de Naruto, siempre haciendo numeritos—Sasuke volteó a su izquierda, la chica rubia miraba divertida la escena frente a ellos mientras sus acompañantes se mantenían callados, uno fumándose un cigarrillo y el otro comiendo papitas de una bolsa de plástico—No se como lo aguantas, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha medio sonrió, eso mismo se había preguntado varias veces, desde que se hizo amigo del rubio cuando apenas tenían 5 años, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no tenía idea.

Frente a ellos el rubio se había despertado de golpe y miraba extrañado la congregación de shinobis a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué rayos…? —Naruto iba a terminar la frase cuando se topó con una cabellera pelirroja, cuya dueña lo fulminaba con la mirada—Kushina-sama...

—Naruto Namizake Uzumaki, puedes explicarme, ¡¿Por qué demonios estabas dormido en calzoncillos sobre la cara de tu pobre padre?!

—Es su madre…—Sasuke volteó asombrado hacia la muchacha que había susurrado la frase, topándose con unos ojos jade, melena rosada, piel nívea, cuerpo generoso y largas pierna, cuya dueña miraba al rubio y a su madre entre sorprendida y divertida.

Escaneó a la pelirrosa con sus ojos ónix ¿era una simple pueblerina? Entonces ¿Por qué tenia ese influjo de chakra? Y más sorprendente ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía cuando jamás en su vida la había visto?

.

X-x-X


	4. Capitulo III Ojos jades

**.**

**¡Hola! **

.

Estoy de vuelta, al fin, después de tanto. Lo sé, me merezco tomatazos y sombrerazos. No tengo disculpa que valga, así que sin más rollo los dejo con el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

.

**Capitulo III Ojos jades**

.

.

.

Sakura parpadeó asombrada.

—Es su madre.

Las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin querer y aunque las pronunció en un volumen de voz bajo no pasaron desapercibidas para un par de ojos negros como el carbón que la miraban inquisitivamente desde el tejado vecino.

Una traicionera lágrima se escapó de los _ojos jades,_ resbalando sin permiso por su mejilla y perdiéndose en su cuello.

Era él. Igual de arrogante, moreno y guapo como lo recordaba de pequeño. Pero los años le habían sentado de maravilla.

Recorrió con la mirada el traje negro que usaba, su camisa blanca de ninja y su esculpido rostro. Esos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente.

Azorada, evitó los orbes ónix y paseó la vista por los alrededores.

Aun lado del Uchiha se encontró con el equipo 10 al completo: Chouji comía papitas, Shikamaru extrañamente fumaba un cigarrillo mientras la Ino-cerda parloteaba cerca de su oído cosas que Sakura no alcanzaba a oír, pero por las miradas que la Yamanaka lanzaba a Naruto debían ser sobre él.

—Yo…—la asustada voz del rubio regresó la atención de Sakura hacia la escena madre e hijo que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ella. La mujer pelirroja no había soltado a su adorable hijo en calzoncillos y este se removía inquietamente en su agarre.

—Bájame por favor. Me estas avergonzando. ¡Dattebayo!

— ¡¿Avergonzarte? Tú eres una vergüenza, niño—espetó Kushina furiosa, su cara se había vuelto del color de su cabello—Ahora mismo iremos con tu padre.

Así que las deducciones de Sakura eran correctas, el Hokage de Konoha era Minato Namikaze, _el relámpago amarillo de Konoha_, el padre de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Por favor, Kushina-sama! Con el cuarto no— suplicó Naruto, soltándose del agarre de su madre, hincándose de rodillas en el suelo y poniendo las manos a manera de suplica.

Sakura rodó los ojos, Naruto tan _infantil _como siempre.

Cuando Naruto se aferró con fervor a la pierna derecha de su madre mientras repetía una y otra vez _por favor_, los ninjas de todos los rangos comenzaron a reír. Sakura entendió entonces a lo que se había referido el ANBU con divertido, pero aun así no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Déjate ya de niñerías Naruto—exclamó con voz cansada la pelirroja y los ninjas aumentaron el estruendo de su risa ante la mirada suplicante del rubio. Kushina rodó los ojos y les dedicó una fría mirada a los ninjas de la hoja.

— Y ustedes… ¿qué hacen aquí? Esto no es un espectáculo ¡Ha sus labores!

Sakura tembló ante la furiosa expresión de la pelirroja y eso que, gracias a su Sishu, sabía de miradas peligrosas. Esa Kushina se veía de cuidado.

_Lo es,_ se convenció Sakura cuando los ninjas de todos los rangos usaron sus habilidades especiales para desaparecer lo más rápido posible de la montaña y sus alrededores. Hasta el equipo 10 y Sasuke se esfumaron del lugar. Solo ella y el ANBU cotilla se atrasaron, todo porque el hombre había perdido un pergamino mientras brincaba de tejado en tejado cargando con ella, como si fuese un saco de papas, sobre su hombro derecho.

Encima tenía que ayudarlo a buscar.

—Lo prometo no lo haré mas, Kushina-sama, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Sakura volteó sorprendida. Desde dos tejados de distancia venía Kushina arrastrando a Naruto de una oreja.

— ¡Vámonos! —declaró súbitamente el ANBU jalándola de una mano para continuar su camino.

_Ya no eres tan cotilla ¡eh!, _murmuró Sakura demasiado bajo como para ser oída por alguien más que ella misma.

— ¡Risan!—exclamó una autoritaria voz a sus espaldas.

El ANBU maldijo por lo bajo y se volteó, jalándola con él.

_¡Vaya, irónico el nombre! _pensó Sakura.

Los protagonistas de la escena sucedida en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage los miraban sorprendidos. La mujer pelirroja alternaba sus ojos violetas de uno al otro con el ceño fruncido y por su parte el rubio sonreía burlonamente con los ojos clavados en un punto específico.

_¡Las manos entrelazadas!_

Sakura soltó la mano del hombre con vergüenza.

— Risan ¿ella es tu novia?—soltó Naruto con sorna— que escondido lo…

—Risan lleva a éste bastardo a la torre del Hokage—ordenó Kushina soltando la oreja del rubio, que se había quedado instantáneamente mudo— Dile a Minato que de ahora en adelante se haga cargo de él. Estoy harta de hacerlo yo.

Sakura soltó un audible bufido. ¡Cuantas veces quiso ella decir eso!

Deshacerse de la responsabilidad de cuidar del rubio, era el sueño de cualquiera.

Tanto el ANBU como Naruto se quedaron estáticos, con los ojos fijos en Kushina, quien miraba a Sakura con atención.

La pelirrosa se removió inquieta.

Los ojos violetas la escudriñaban sin delicadezas, como si hubiese en ella algo que quisieran descifrar; y pareció encontrarlo en su cara, porque la miraba fijamente a los...

—Ojos jades— susurró la mujer con un hilo de voz antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

.

x-X-x

.

La torre del Hokage le pareció a Sakura majestuosa, mucho más de lo que recordaba. Pero solo era un sentimiento, porque el edificio era exactamente el mismo: por fuera tenía esa pintura roja adornada sólo por el símbolo del país del fuego y por dentro era el mismo lugar bullicioso. Atiborrado de ninjas de todos los rangos.

Cuando el ANBU y Naruto la dejaron sentada en una de los sillones de espera en la recepción de la torre, suspiró.

El camino desde los tejados, donde habían sido abandonados por la kunoichi pelirroja, fue silencioso e incomodo.

Naruto no había sido más que un inerte saco de papas sobre el hombro del ANBU, no había dicho ni un solo monosílabo. Sakura atribuía esa actitud, de lo más extraña en el ojiazul, al impactó que le causaron las palabras con las que su madre se eximió de cualquier responsabilidad sobre él.

Por otro lado el ANBU refunfuñaba cosas inteligibles y la única atención que le dedicó a la pelirrosa fue una breve mirada y un "aquí espera", cuando llegaron a la torre del Hokage.

Un poco aburrida ojeó la recepción en busca de caras familiares. Sólo encontró unas cuantas, que recordaba vagamente por haber sido pacientes suyos. No vio a nadie que realmente hubiese formado parte de _su antigua vida._

— Entra—musitó una voz con fastidio.

Sakura miró a quien le hablaba, era la pelirroja que la había perseguido por la villa, la tal Ryu. La chica la miró con desdén, como si no tolerara el que estuviera allí, el que no la hubiesen echado a patadas de la villa.

—Te quieren ver hoy, _niña._

La pelirroja le dedicó un gesto de superioridad, que a Sakura le recordó al cerdito de Shizune cuando se ponía orgulloso.

Se permitió sonreírle sin malicia a la kunoichi, antes de dirigirse a la oficina del Hokage.

.

Dudó un segundo con los nudillos a milímetros de la puerta.

No sabía a qué iba a enfrentarse. Su plan de pasar por una simple campesina se había ido al traste y no tenía una segunda opción. Sólo le quedaba improvisar, con la inquietante posibilidad de que su inspiración no le alcanzara para convencer al líder de Konoha.

—Adelante—murmuró una ronca voz.

Bajó la mano con sorpresa, no había alcanzado a tocar.

Tragó grueso y entró.

La habitación era totalmente diferente a lo que fue con su Shisu como la Hokage. No había pilas de pergaminos por el piso, ni botellas de sake vacías por los rincones y lo más sobresaliente era que no había una rubia voluptuosa durmiendo con la cabeza recargada en el escritorio de madera. En su lugar estaba un hombre maduro revisando pergaminos. Un rubio de ojos azules.

_Una versión adulta de Naruto._

El hombre despegó los ojos de sus papeles y la miró.

— ¡Sakumo!—exclamó asombrado.

Sakura se revolvió incomoda al reconocer el nombre de su madre.

Nunca había oído a su madre mencionar el hecho haber conocido al cuarto Hokage. Sus padres habían sido ciudadanos comunes, sin ninguna relación con ninjas excepto por el tener una hija Kunoichi. Por otro lado, ella no era tan parecida a su madre como para que la confundiera. Sólo tenía sus ojos. En lo demás se parecía a su padre. Sí, hasta en el color del cabello.

Aún aturdida, se estremeció cuando la figura del cuarto Hokage se materializó frente a ella.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?—inquirió Minato tocando el escote de su blusa.

Una venita se hinchó en la frente de la pelirrosa.

Ya caía de donde había sacado Naruto lo pervertido y ella que pensaba que era la mala influencia de Jiraya.

Estaba por demostrarle al líder de Konoha porque su hijo y muchos otros temían a su furia, cuando Minato apartó la mano de su escote y algo le golpeó el pecho.

Era el medallón de plata.

Recordó a la pelinegra y sus demoledoras revelaciones. En consecuencia unas inmensas ganas de llorar le inundaron el pecho. Pero sus ojos se mantuvieron secos y, aunque temblaba por dentro, se mantuvo serena.

— ¿Y bien?

Los ojos azules la miraron con intensidad, exigiendo respuestas.

—Era de mi madre… —susurró insegura. Había sido lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Quién era tu madre?—preguntó otra autoritaria voz, perteneciente a Kushina Uzumaki.

Sakura miró a la mujer recargada en el marco de la ventana caminar hacia donde estaba su marido y pararse a su lado, justo frente a ella.

_Prácticamente no existirás…Serás solo una extraña sin vida y pasado, solo te queda crearte un futuro…_

Sintió que sabía cuáles eran las palabras exactas que debía decir, aunque minutos antes había estado en blanco.

—Su nombre era Sakumo Ishikawa, no...Sakumo Haruno—dijo convencida.

La pareja se miraba uno al otro, como si estuvieran conversando entre ellos sin emitir sonido alguno.

Kushina asintió un par de veces y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Minato estiró el brazo y atrapó a su mujer en un protector abrazo.

—Bueno, el apellido Haruno nunca lo usó. Pero cuando enfermó me confesó que era el apellido de mi padre, Kenshi Haruno. Además me dijo que nadie debía saber quién era ella ni mi padre y que cuando ella ya no estuviera en el único que debía confiar era en el Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja—continuó Sakura sin dar crédito a todos los embustes que estaba inventando— Ella deseaba que conociera la villa donde nacieron y se criaron.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre? —preguntó Minato.

—Murió hace unas semanas—confesó con hilo de voz.

Eso si era verdad. Se estremeció al acordarse de aquel día que llegó a casa y encontró a sus padres muertos. Fue como vivir la peor pesadilla que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado.

El Hokage y su mujer la miraban sin pronunciar palabra, conmovidos por sus confesiones.

Sakura se secó una escurridiza lágrima y continuó su historia.

—Tenía una rara enfermedad. Ni ella que tanto sabía de medicina ni yo que aprendí todo de ella pudimos descubrir como curarla.

Los puños de Sakura se cerraron con fuerza, recordando la impotencia que sintió al saber que no pudo hacer nada por salvar a sus padres.

—Sakura, mi niña. Hiciste bien en venir a la villa—murmuró Kushina mirándola con ternura, sus ojos estaban húmedos y había salido del abrazo protector de su esposo para acercarse a la pelirrosa—Éste fue el hogar de tus padres…ellos eran amigos nuestros. Tu madre, ella…

—Cariño, está bien. Tranquila. Lo importante ahora es que Sakura está con nosotros—murmuró Minato con voz suave—Sakura si lo deseas puedes integrarte a la vida ninja o civil, pero definitivamente debes quedarte en la villa. Fue el último deseo de tu madre y estaremos gustosos de tenerte con nosotros.

—Muchas gra…

—Yondaime ha llegado la respuesta del País de la cascada—interrumpió una figura desde la ventana.

.

x-X-x

.

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, como siempre.

Se adentró en ella, conocía de sobra el camino que debía seguir para llegar a su destino e intentó no sorprenderse cuando las velas del candelabro que colgaba sobre su cabeza se encendieron.

Era lo que a él le gustaba hacer, mostrarse a sus invitados con ostentación, superioridad y misterio.

—Bienvenido—decretó una voz masculina sin rastro alguno de amabilidad.

Fijó su vista en el lugar del cual provenía la voz, topándose con la parte trasera de la enorme silla que hacía de trono. La luz del candelabro no era lo suficientemente potente como para revelar la identidad de su ocupante, pero eso a él no le interesaba, sólo cumplía órdenes.

— ¿A qué te ha mandado mi hermano? —preguntó con dureza el anfitrión.

—Tiene un mensaje para usted—murmuró sin emoción alguna—Dice que la chica ha aparecido, que está en la aldea y que tiene los ojos de su madre, ojos…

—Ojos jades—interrumpió el hombre con tono fascinado.

.

x-X-x

.

Sakura miró los retratos que tapizaban las paredes de la recepción de la torre. La mayoría de ellos eran de los Hokages. También había unos cuantos retratos de Shinobis y Kunoichis que, según sus placas, habían realizado actos heroicos a favor de la Villa.

Suspiró al reparar en la foto de su primer sensei. Kakashi le devolvió la mirada con su único ojo visible.

_Su vida no cambió…_pensó Sakura con decepción.

Después de haber visto a los padres de Naruto vivos y de que Itachi Uchiha irrumpiera en la oficina del Yondaime, con la confianza de quien no debe nada, comenzó a imaginar cuantos cambios positivos más había en la villa y en las vidas de sus ninjas.

Esperaba que todos fueran felices, que todos tuvieran lo que siempre desearon y que no hubiesen sufrido las cosas que los habían marcado.

Que todos tuvieran una _segunda oportunidad._

— ¡Cuidado!

Alguien empujó a la pelirrosa con fuerza, haciéndola impactar de espaldas contra el suelo.

Intentó levantarse enseguida pero un peso sobre su pecho la detuvo.

Una venita amenazó con estallar en su frente.

—Baka—murmuró una divertida voz desde muy cerca.

Sakura respiró con fuerza al cerrar los ojos, le daba cinco…no, dos segundos al imbécil para quitarse de encima antes de comenzar su conocida, y sobre todo temida, tortura mortal.

.

* * *

¡¿Que les pareció? ¿Valió la pena? ¿Les gustó?

.

Bueno después de presentarles el capitulo, ya saben para amenizar, les expondré las razones por las cuales abandoné tanto tiempo el fin. Aclarando que con ellas no estoy justificándome pues esto no es un juicio, pero si quiero comentárselas. Estas son simples: la universidad me adsorbe por completo el tiempo, las ganas y hasta la imaginación para escribir, como ya mencioné en otros fics y en mi profile.

Sin embargo, quiero decirles que por nada dejare de escribir los fics, pues estos son terapéuticos y gratificantes para mi. Así que nos seguiremos leyendo, aunque me tarde en actualizar.

Solo me resta agradecer los ¡37! reviews, son los que me levantan el animo, y prometo contestarlos todos...

.

Bloody kisses.


End file.
